Meet the Strauss family
by Merlintime
Summary: Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna get a letter and learn that they have relatives and go out of Foire to visit them. What will happen while they meet their family members? Hope you enjoy R&R!
1. Chapter 1

There was a young girl about 17 years sitting on a wooden chair. She had long white hair and light gray eyes. She wore a no sleeve black shirt with dark pants and thigh high boots. Her name was Mahina Strauss.

Walking with her was her little 12 year old brother Edwin Strauss. He had short white spiky hair. He wore black pants with a white long sleeved shirt and a black vest jacket.

The two siblings were at their home sitting in the attic. They were well aware that their father was busy with work in his office so they just stayed in the attic where they always hung out. Mahina looked at her little brother.

"What are you doing, Edwin?"

Edwin turned around to show her that he was using a metal bar and was making it into many forms without touching it.

"I'm just practicing my magic."

She smiled at him then got an idea.

"Make it into an animal."

Edwin made the metal form into a small dog then set it on the floor. Mahina smiled as she activated her magic making the metal dog wag its tail. Both of them giggled but then stopped when they heard a maid calling up to them.

"Lady Mahina, Master Edwin, your father wants to speak with you in his office."

Both children sighed then left the attic to get ready to see their father. Mahina was wearing a dress and her brother was wearing a suit.

"Are you ready Edwin?"

"As always, sister."

They both went to their father's office only to see that their father was sitting on his chair at his desk. They went to their father and their father looked at them.

"Mahina, Edwin you are going to meet your first cousins tomorrow. I want you both to show them respect."

Mahina blinked.

"We're going to meet our first cousins?"

"Yes from my side of the family. Your uncle's children. The eldest is a year older than you so you still have respect her for that."

"I will."

Their father looked at his son.

"Edwin, you are a real man while your cousins are here. One of them is also a man but you are a real man. Show him that you are not a child."

"Yes sir."

"Alright you two may go."

They both left and Edwin went to his sister's room to see what she had in mind.

"Big sister?"

Mahina was pacing back and forth angry.

"I hate that man. How can he say something like that to you?"

Edwin went to her and hugged her. She looked at him as he looked up at her.

"Sister, I know you're mad at father, you always are but still even I can learn things from you way more than him. I want to learn how to be a real man by you not by him."

Mahina softened her eyes at her little brother then he had him to sit on her bed. They both sat there then Mahina looked at him.

"I know what will cheer you up."

"What?"

Mahina pointed at the door and Edwin looked and smiled when he saw the metal dog running to him.

"Sister?"

"Yes Edwin?"

"What do you think our cousins will be like?"

"That is a good question, I don't know."

"I bet they're going to be good to have around, I mean think about it. Father never talks about them."

"Father never talks about anything unless its work."

"Yeah."

Mahina layed back on her bed and Edwin layed his head on her as if she was a pillow then they both took a nap.

**Magnolia City**

In the city was a guild known as Fairy Tail. The Guild master, Makarov was in his office and received a letter for the Take Over siblings. He had all three of them in his office with him and Mirajane was reading the letter with Elfman and Lisanna reading over her shoulders.

"Dear Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna,

I am your uncle on your father's side of the Strauss family. I didn't know you three had become members of Fairy Tail but I request that you three will come visit my family. You have two cousins and I'm sure you will get along just fine. I wish for you all to visit for a month.

Your Uncle,

Mr. Arnon Strauss."

Mira looked at Makarov.

"Master, do you think we should go?"

Makarov looked at her.

"I don't see why not, you are going to be with family after all."

Lisanna smiled.

"I don't why we wouldn't. To meet our blood family it sounds exciting."

Elfman smiled.

"I agree with Lisanna we should go meet our cousins."

Mira smiled at her sibling then she nodded.

"Alright let's get ready tonight and we leave tomorrow morning."

All three of them left the guild going home early that day. As they were at their home they were packing. They couldn't help but wonder about a few things like, if their family members also used magic if so, then what kind. Elfman even wondered if he would have to compete at being a man with one of their cousins. Lisanna told him not to get his hopes up too high telling him that since they have never met their cousins that they won't know what gender they are until they meet them. Mira on the other hand was wondering about her cousins as well. She couldn't help but smile at the talk that Elfman and Lisanna were having.

That night after they were done packing they went to bed early knowing that they were going to have a long day of traveling to their new found family.

**AN: How was that? A story of the Strauss siblings going out to meet their uncle and their first cousins. How are things going to work for them.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna were on the train riding to leave Foire to meet their family.

**With the other Strauss household.**

Mahina was sitting at her desk writing something. She looked over her shoulder to see her brother with the metal dog on her bed. She smiled as she watched him play.

"Big sister?"

"Yes Edwin?"

Edwin looked at her.

"I heard Father say that our step mother is also going to be here."

The pencil in her snapped in half when she heard her say that.

"Did you not know?"

She put her head on her desk.

"I'm sorry Edwin, it's just that I never liked that woman and I don't even like our own dad. Ever since Mom-"

She didn't finish what she was saying then she looked behind her to see Edwin hugging her and his head on her shoulder.

"Please sister, don't bring that up. We both been hurting about it but we still have each other to comfort."

Mahina turned around in her seat and hugged him back.

"Don't forget all the fun times we had whenever father and that woman were out."

"Yeah, I remember."

"Others may say that we're trouble teens but in truth we just release whatever stress we have by leaving traps for that baby sitter that the lady hired."

Edwin smiled big at her.

"Hey sister, do you remember the marbles on the floor where the vases were?"

Mahina laughed at him.

"I remember that and how the babysitter slipped then slid into the walls leaving a trail of broken vases everywhere. Do you remember the zombie kit I used and had you with a rubber knife with fake blood?"

Edwin laughed as well.

"Yeah, how we were laying on the bed and the babysitter came in turning the lights on then screamed. I thought she was going pass out."

Both of them were laughing but then stopped when the saw a maid coming to them.

"Lady Mahina, Master Edwin your father wishes to speak with you both."

They got dressed into formal clothing then left to their father's office. When they got there they saw their father with their step mother looking at them. Their step mother had long chocolate brown hair and was wearing a dress and smiled at them.

"Hello darlings. Your father just told me that your cousins are coming over. So while they are here I'll be staying here as well."

Mahina looked at her father and saw that he gave a nod.

"Yes, and while your cousins are here I want you both to be on your best behavior. You will be going to the academy and if your cousins want to they will be going with you."

He looked at Mahina.

"I better not hear one thing from your teachers about you getting in trouble again. You got off the hook last time because of your grades but this time it won't help you. So as soon as school is over I want you both to come straight home. I don't even want to see your so called friends walking home with you. Don't be late, you have family here with you for a month."

Edwin looked at him.

"Um Father?"

"What is it?"

"What about homework?"

"I'm sure you won't have that much to do, but if you do then do it when you get home. You two may go."

They both left back to Mahina's room. Mahina was even more furious than she was before. Edwin watched as his sister took her dress and put her gothic clothes back on. He just watched and listened while she changed and ranted.

"I really hate this. I don't mind that we have our cousins coming over but does that woman really have to be here? We have lives too at least let us have some of our lives be in our control. We're not going to be under these rules all our lives."

Edwin didn't say anything then he looked at the floor.

"I wonder how this is going to work out for a month?"

Mahina went to him and took his jacket off then lowered herself to his height putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Even though that man is making it hard on us to be the perfect kids he wants while our cousins are here then we'll have to do what he says until this month is over."

Edwin looked at her then nodded.

"Just for a month, we can do this together."

She smiled at him then hugged him.

**Elsewhere**

Mirajane and her siblings were still on the train. They were out of Foire and were on the coast of Seven and were looking out of the window to see all the hills that were around that area. As they were riding the train they saw many homes and a beach.

Lisanna smiled at the view.

"Wow this place is amazing."

Elfman nodded.

"I'm sure their family is proud."

Mira nodded then she looked behind her to see a man coming to them.

"Hello sir can we help you?"

Elfman and Lisanna looked to see the man. The man that had come to their table was a working on the first class part of the ship.

"Hello there, are you the Strausses?"

"Yes we are."

"Alright, just so you know your stop is next and there is already someone there to pick you three up at the station."

Elfman smiled.

"Wow we're in good hands of a man."

After a while the train stopped and they got off and they soon saw that there was someone there to pick them up. The man was dressed in a black suit that had a tail coat jacket. He smiled looking at them.

"Greets Lady Mirajane, Master Elfman, and Lady Lisanna. I am your uncle's butler, Atlason. Allow me to take your bags."

He took all of their bags and had them in the trunk while they got on the chariot. When Atlason was done he rode them away from the train station and headed to their uncle's home.

On the way there Lisanna looked at Atlason.

"Mr. Atlason, our uncle and cousins, what are they like?"

Atlason chuckled.

"Well Lady Lisanna, is a hard working man who takes everything seriously. His daughter, Lady Mahina is a straight A student at the academy and Master Edwin is also a straight A student at his school as well."

Elfman looked out of the window.

"I bet their father is a proud man."

Mirajane looked out of the window and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Oh dear."

Atlason stopped the chariot.

"We're here."

They got out and looked up at the mansion. They were nervous then Mira looked at her siblings.

"Alright, let's do well."

They nodded then they went inside following Atlason to Mr. Strauss's office.

When they got there they saw their uncle with his wife and children. To Mira and Lisanna, Edwin looked like a mini Elfman. Lisanna and Elfman saw how Mahina sort of reminded them of Mira when she was younger. They both could sense that Mahina wasn't a sweet little girl because of the look on her face was contrasted to the dress she was wearing.

Arnon smiled to them.

"Greeting my nieces and nephew, I hope you had a safe trip here."

Mira smiled at him.

"We did, thank you Uncle."

"Supper is getting ready, so why don't we give you a tour around the mansion until then."

They all walked around the mansion giving Mira and her siblings a tour while their luggage was being taken to their rooms that they were staying in. When the tour was over they were all getting ready for dinner. Mira was helping Lisanna with her dress while Elfman sat on the bed waiting for them.

"Don't you think it's nice of them to let us stay for a month here?"

"Yes, I do. What do you think Elfman?"

Elfman looked at them.

"I like it. I wonder what kind of meal we're going to have."

Lisanna smiled then looked at Mira.

"What do you think of Mahina and Edwin?"

Mira smiled.

"Edwin is so cute I was about hug him but I figured that wouldn't be wise."

Elfman lowered his head.

"Mahina seems to be different from her family but no need to judge."

They nodded then left to meet with their family in the dinning room.


	3. Chapter 3

At the dinner table they were all sitting and having dinner. They were having chicken breast with soup on the side. Arnon looked at his two nieces and nephew.

"I'm curious about you three, what do you do?"

Elfman smiled.

"The three of us are wizards of the Fairy Tail Guild in Foire."

Edwin blinked as he looked at them. His sister stared at them as well both neither of them said anything then Mira spoke next.

"I'm also the number one model for Sorcerer Magazine."

Arnon blinked.

"What is that?"

His wife, Adaira smiled at him.

"Dear Sorcerer Magazine is ongoing company that gives updates of all the guilds in the land of Foire. They are also well known for their models and Mirajane is their number one model."

He looked at his wife then back at Mirajane.

"What kind of modeling?"

Mira smiled at him.

"I do all sorts of modeling. I model in swim wear, music and costumes."

Mira was unaware of what her uncle was thinking but she kept her smile on her face. Mahina glanced at her father. She could tell that he was not impressed by Mira but he didn't show it.

Arnon looked at the sibling trio.

"While you three are here, you three will be going to school with my children."

Mira and her siblings were happy with it as they smiled at their cousins. Edwin did smile back but his sister didn't.

When they were done with dinner they all went to their rooms. Edwin being the attached little brother he was went to his sister's room.

He stood next to her bed as she was laying on it.

"Sister, is something wrong?"

She sat up then looked at him.

"Yes little brother, we have to baby our cousins while we're at school."

"I'm sure your classmates would want to meet her."

"Yes but my reputation will be ruined."

Edwin nodded. At both of their school Mahina was known as the Demonic Saar. Even though she was a straight A student she had a very bad temper so her having to babysit her cousins that were not from this area would make her a laughing stock.

Edwin looked up at her.

"Sister do you think we should let Roxy know about this?"

Mahina nodded.

"Yeah, let's call her and tell her what's going on so that she doesn't think we're ignoring her."

They left her room and went up to the attic but froze when they saw their cousins there. Mira looked at them.

"Oh, we didn't hear you two coming, what's with this mirror?"

Edwin went to her.

"It's what we were looking for."

Mahina went to them and got the mirror then they both left.

When they got back to her room they set the mirror in a corner of her room. Edwin and Mahina both went to the mirror and placed a hand on the mirror. Mahina closed her eyes.

"Roxanna, we need to talk to you."

Just then they moved their hands off the mirror and a female demon appeared. She looked like Satan Soul but she wore black and the lines on her outfit was purple instead of yellow. Her claws were black and her hair was brushed back. She wore a black long sleeved jack that hung to her ankles and it had a large pointy collar. Here eyes were purple and her name was Roxanna but for short they called her Roxy.

She looked at the two children that called her.

"Is something wrong?"

Edwin looked at her.

"Roxy, our cousins are here and our father wants us to stay with them for a month while they're visiting us."

Roxanna frowned then Mahina spoke.

"So whatever plans we had all together are going to be on a hold until our cousins leave."

Roxanna nodded then she turned to leave back into the mirror but felt a hand grab her claw then looked to see Edwin looking up at her with hopeful eyes.

"What is it, Edwin?"

"Will you stay the night with us?"

Mahina looked at her.

"Please?"

Roxanna couldn't turn them down, that was one of the things she hated doing so then she nodded and they climbed into the bed. As they were laying in the bed Roxanna laid in the middle between the two. Edwin on her left and Mahina on her right. Both of them were laying on her as if she was a pillow then all three flinched when they heard the door being knocked on.

Then they heard a voice on the other side of the door.

"Mahina, are you still up?"

It was Mira then Mahina spoke but lowly.

"I'm going to bed early since it's a school night."

"Alright then, good night."

Mira went to her room then got ready for bed. As she laid in her bed she couldn't but wonder a few things.

'Is she mad at me for something?'

Mira went to sleep.

On the other hand Arnona and Adaira were both in their bed. Arnon was angry as he got ready for bed.

"I can't believe this. What is Mahina going to learn from that stripper."

"Now dear, I'm sure Mirajane didn't mean that. I do read some of the things of the Magazine that she is a part of and it turns out that she's not doing it to show of her body she's doing it for fun."

"How humiliating. But I already told her that she and her siblings are going with the kids to visit their academy."

"I'm sure the children will be happy to give tours to their cousins. Just let them get some time with their cousins."

"If you say so dear."

For the rest of the night everyone slept peacefully.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning everyone got ready. Mira and Lisanna were told to wear the uniform that Mahina was wearing. The girls uniform was a long black skirt and a white top with a vest. For Edwin his uniform was a white dress shirt and black pants. After they were all dressed they were having breakfast together and Arnon looked at them.

"Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna, when school is over you are all coming straight home. I have plans for us to go out."

Edwin looked at his father.

"Father?"

"Yes Edwin?"

"I have practice today."

"For what?"

"The Scrabble tournament is coming up."

His father closed his eyes.

"That can wait."

Edwin lowered his head and his sister looked at him. Arnon looked up to see Atlason coming to them.

"Sir, the chariot is ready for them."

"Alright, go on to school, but come straight home when it's over."

They all left to the chariot and left for the school.

On the way there Mahina was just looking out of the window. Edwin was leaning on her thinking about how their day is going to be with their cousins here. Mira looked at them, she could sense that they were bothered about something but she didn't say anything.

Elfman and Lisanna were both looking out of the window and they saw the school. The school was large and Atlason smiled at them.

"This academy is Munin Academy. Both Lady Mahina and Master Edwin attend this academy."

He stopped the chariot for them to get out. After they got out and waved to them.

"Have a good day."

With that he left the school. The five of them went to the school building and they saw other students that were there. One girl student about the same age as Mahina came to them. She had long silk black hair and green eyes.

"Hello Mahina."

Mahina looked at her.

"Hello Veronica."

Veronica looked and saw her cousins.

"Who are they?"

"They're my cousins, Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna."

Mahina noticed how Veronica had her hands over her mouth as if she were surprised about something.

"Is something wrong?"

"You mean, The Mirajane? The Mirajane from Sorcerer Magazine?"

Mahina raised a brow.

"Yes."

Veronica let out a fan girl scream and pulled a magazine out and opened to a picture of Mirajane playing her guitar then went to Mirajane.

"Ms. Mirajane, may I have you autograph?"

Mira smiled at her.

"Sure thing."

As Mira was signing the magazine a few other girls saw her.

"It's Mirajane!"

"In the flesh!"

"Mirajane is at our school!"

Within minutes all the girls of the high school portion of the Academy were surrounding Mirajane wanting autographs as well. Mira didn't mind as she was doing this. Lisanna and Elfman were watching and were smiling. They were also asked questions and were asked to sign autographs by Mira's fans.

Mahina didn't seem to mind but Edwin went with his sister and looked up at her.

"Do you think we should tell Father about this?"

Mahina looked at him.

"I don't really care either way."

For the whole school day Mira, Elfman and Lisanna were with Mahina since Edwin was still in middle school. In the classrooms the trio sat in the back as they watched their older cousin do her work like it was nothing hard at all.

When it was lunch time Mahina wasn't sure how it was going to work so she had her cousins to go with to one of the music rooms that was on the third floor of the academy. In this room there were tables and a grand piano.

Mahina looked at them.

"I will be right back, I'll get you three lunch. Don't go any where."

She left and Elfman looked at his sisters.

"What do you guys think of this place so far?"

Lisanna smiled.

"I like it. I must say that I was surprised that Mira has fans here."

Mira nodded.

"It was a surprise for me as well."

Elfman went to the window and saw Edwin by himself.

"What's Edwin doing alone for?"

Mira and Lisanna went to look out of the window and saw Edwin sitting alone eating lunch.

Mira had a small sad expression on her face.

"I wonder what it is?"

**Middle School**

Edwin was sitting on a bench alone. He was thinking about what his father told him at the table. He looked up to see a few other kids playing and they were playing Scrabble.

He sighed and went back to eating.

"Edwin?"

Edwin looked behind him and nearly froze when he saw that Mira had found him.

"Cousin Mirajane, how did you find me?"

Mira smiled at him.

"I was in one of the music rooms and saw you from the window."

Edwin lowered his head.

"My sister watches me from there as well."

"Really?"

He looked up at her.

"Yeah the music room is our favorite place to be whenever we don't have class. Our father doesn't know but Mahina and I added a music class so that we could play together."

Mira sat next to him on the bench.

"Really, what do you two play?"

"I play the piano. Mahina plays the piano and the cello."

Mira smiled at him.

"I bet you both play amazing."

Edwin smiled.

"I wouldn't say that."

Just then a trio of students from the high school came to them. When Edwin saw them he seemed to be scared.

"Aw, does widdle Eddie like teenage girls? You're going to grow up being a major pervert."

Edwin looked at him.

"No, I won't."

One of the other students smiled.

"You're with a high school girl and you're still in middle school."

Mira looked at them and had a sweet smile on her face as she stood up and went to the leader of the group.

"So you three like to pick on him, well that's too bad."

"Who are you? His mother?"

The other two students sensed a hint of danger and took a step back when they saw Mira looking at them with that same sweet smile.

"I'm his cousin but to me he's my little brother and let me make this as simple as I can for you."

She gave a huge death glare at them making all three of them shake in horror as she continued.

"Messing with my younger siblings, is very hazardous to your life. Do I make myself clear?"

All three guys that were still shaking in fear spoke in unison.

"Yes ma'am. Clear as crystal."

Mira was then back to the sweet Mira she was before.

"Good to know."

All three guys ran for it. Edwin looked up at Mira.

"That was cool, Cousin Mirajane."

Mira looked at him.

"Does your sister know that you were getting bullied?"

Edwin looked away.

"I didn't tell her because I was scared on what would happen."

"Like what?"

"In the academy, my sister is known as the Demonic Saar."

Mira blinked.

"She's known as the demon?"

"Yes and she has the tendency of fighting and getting into trouble. Last time there was accident and Father was furious with her that he actually yelled at her. It's scary just to think about it."

Mira hugged him and rubbed his head.

"It's okay, Edwin. Mahina is still with you right now, right? There's nothing to worry about."

Just then they both went to the music room. When they got there Mahina glared at Mira and it took Mira a little few moments to realize why Mahina was glaring at her. She had left the room after she said not to. Mira didn't tell Mahina what she did while she was out and neither did Edwin.

Later on that day when school was over they went to the chariot that was waiting for them then they went to the manor to see what Arnon had planned for them.


	5. Chapter 5

When they got to the manor Arnon wasn't there and the one of the house maids greeted them.

"Hello Ladies and Masters, your father is running late."

Mahina looked at the maid.

"Alright, thank you."

The maid bowed then left to leave them alone. Mahina looked at her little brother. She noticed that he was leaning on Mirajane on the way back. She didn't bother to ask about it but then Edwin looked at her.

"Edwin?"

"Yes sister?"

"Do you need help with your math homework?"

"I don't know I want to try it first. We're on a new lesson."

"Really, which one?"

"Fractions."

"Alright, just let me know if you need help alright."

Elfman looked at Mahina.

"Don't worry Mahina, if Edwin needs help we can help him."

Lisanna smiled at her.

"That's right we love doing fractions."

Mira looked at Mahina.

"What about you, Mahina?"

Mahina looked away.

"My homework should be easy."

Mira smiled at her.

"Okay, if you need help you can come to me."

Mahina blushed as she looked at Mira.

"Okay, thanks."

Mahina went to her room and Edwin stayed with their cousins and began to do his homework.

Mahina was doing her math homework first. She wasn't worried about the homework, well that wasn't true there was one class that she struggled so badly in and that was the language class her father forced on her. The language class she was taking was Advance french what's worse is that she didn't even go through the introduction of french.

"This sucks, we have a test in two weeks over everything and I don't know what he wants us to do."

Just then the door opened and it was Mira.

"Mahina, is everything alright?"

Mahina looked at her.

"I'm fine I'm just thinking to myself and a little out loud."

"Homework is hard?"

"French is."

Mira sat on the bed then Mahina looked at her.

"Mira, I was wondering do you have any friends?"

Mira smiled.

"Yes, I have tons a friends."

"What's it like to have a true friend though?"

"A true friend is like having a brother or sister that love you no matter what."

Mahina nodded then she blushed.

"Could animals of any sort be friends?"

Mira giggled at her.

"Yes in fact, one of our friends back at Fairy Tail has a cat and they get along like brothers."

Mahina nodded then lowered her head.

"I think I understand what a friend is now."

"Mahina..."

Mahina looked up at her."

"Yes?"

"Anyone could be a friend, but to be a true friend takes time and real choices."

Mahina nodded then the door opened and they saw a maid.

"Lady Mahina, your mother wants you to wear this dress for the dinner tonight."

She placed a box on the bed then she left the room.

**Elsewhere in the manor**

Edwin was able to finish his math homework. He had a little help from Elfman and Lisanna but he couldn't help but feel happy to be around them.

"Elfman, Lisanna, when you were my age did you have an imaginary friend?"

Lisanna smiled at him.

"No, we were in Fairy Tail."

Elfman smiled at him.

"Do you?"

Edwin nodded.

"Yeah, do you want to meet her?"

Lisanna nodded then Edwin tookthem them to Mahina's room.

When they got there Mahina looked at her brother.

"What is it, Edwin?"

Edwin looked up at her.

"They wanted to meet Roxy."

Mahina lowered her head but looked at the mirror in her room.

"Aleight only on one condition."

Mira looked at her.

"What is it?"

Mahina looked at her cousins.

"You three have to promise us that you won't say one word about this to anyone, not even our father."

Elfman looked at her.

"A real man never breaks his promises."

Mahina turned around and placed her hand on the mirror then moments later Roxanna popped her head out and looked at her.

"Hello, what's up?"

Mahina stepped back.

"Come out, Edwin wants our cousins to meet you.

Roxanna looked at Mira, Elfman and Lisanna. She was quite surprised to see that Mahina and Edwin looked like their cousins and smiled.

"Wow, had I met them three years before, I would think you and Mira were twins."

Mahina blinked.

"You think we look that much a like?"

Roxanna smiled.

"Yes."

Edwin ran to her and hugged Roxanna tightly and Roxanna smiled and rubbed his head.

Eflman and Lisanna were just staring then Elfman made a comment.

"She looks just like Satan Soul."

Roxanna felt her brow twitch then Edwin looked up at her.

"Is something wrong, Ms. Roxy?"

She shook her head then Mahina smirked at her.

"I bet Satan Soul was the one who destroyed your hiding spot in your world.''

Roxanna frowned as she looked at Mahina who was still smiling at her.

"Petite traitre..."

Mahina blinked in surprise.

"Wait a second, that was french. I didn't know you speak french."

Roxanna looked at her with bored eyes.

"Oui, I speak it. In the Demon world on my part of the clans there, my clan has a mandatory rule to speak a foreign language."

Mahina looked at her then Roxanna blinked.

"What is it?"

"This whole time that we have known each other, you never told me that you spoke it."

"This whole time we have known each other, you never asked. Why is this so special to you?"

"My father forced me to take french."

"Okay..."

"It was either take a french class or do Ballet."

Without missing a beat Roxanna was giggling then laughed.

"Ballet? Are you serious? What a loser."

Edwin looked up at Roxanna, he looked like he was about to cry.

"Why are you making fun of my sister?"

Roxanna looked at him.

"I'm not...I'm making fun of your father."

Lisanna looked at them.

"You two get along so well with her."

Elfman looked at the mirror.

"I wonder what Satan Soul is like?"

Mira smiled then Roxanna looked away nervously.

"No you don't. I'm her cousin, I know how she is."

Roxanna sat on the bed and Edwin joined her and Mahina looked at her cousins.

"So yeah, my brother and I would ask Roxanna to come hang out with us whenever our father isn't around."

Roxanna brought Mahina into a headlock and Mahina was trying to break free.

"Hey, let go."

"Nope."

Edwin looked at his cousins smiling.

"We always play but you three can't say a word about this to Father, or he'll get mad."

The sibling trio nodded then soon heard a call from the hallway.

It was Arnon.

"Mahina, Edwin, Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna I'm home, are you all ready to go. Mahina, I hope you're not planning on doing anything stupid while we're out tonight!"

Mahina glared but she looked at Roxanna who patted her back.

'We'll talk later.'

The five of them left the room but Roxanna laid on the bed and rested. The others left with Arnon to go out that evening.


	6. Chapter 6

While the family were out they went to the movie theater. They were watching a movie about two brothers that bonded very well together. Sadly the younger brother got very sick and the doctors couldn't do anything to help him. The older brother was visiting his younger brother every day to keep him comfort.

In the middle of the movie the older brother met a demon. The older brother knew that wishes and dreams came true but only if a deal was made between human and demons. The older brother begged the demon to help his brother and the demon told him that they only thing they wanted in return was him. The older brother hesitated at first but knowing that his little brother didn't have long the older brother agreed to the demon's wish.

Near the end of the mother the younger brother was his playful self again. He wondered where his older brother was so then he began to look for him. As he was looking he saw the same demon coming to him. The little brother asked where his older brother was and he saw his brother coming to him, not as a human, but a demon. The younger brother was so frightened to see his older brother that he ran away from his brother. The demonic older brother was saddened but at the end of the movie he watched from the darkness as his little brother lived on.

After watching the movie they all were walking through an open field park.

Arnon smiled at his wife.

"Wasn't that a great movie?"

"Yes it was, dear."

Edwin looked at his cousins, they seemed to like the movie.

"What was your favorite part of the movie?"

Elfman picked Edwin up and had him riding on his shoulders.

"My favorite manly part was their bond as brothers."

Lisanna smiled at him.

"Same here, I liked where the older brother always stayed by the younger brother no matter what."

Mira thought about it.

"I did like the movie and how they bonded, but I felt sorry for the older brother when he had to give up his life to save his brothers."

They looked at Mahina who was being quiet and taking no part in the talk that they were having. Her step mother smiled at her.

"Oh Mahina, what was your favorite part?"

Mahina closed her eyes.

"None of it, I don't have a favorite part in that movie."

Arnon looked sternly at his daughter.

"Mahina, you enjoyed the book that this movie was showing though."

Mahina looked at her father.

"Father, there were major differences between the book and the movie."

They went back to the manor. When they got there Mahina went straight to her room not wanting to talk to anyone.

Soon Mirajane came into her room.

"Mahina, is something wrong?"

Mahina looked up at her.

"It's nothing."

Mira went to her and sat on the bed next to her. Mahina was trying not to cry but then she leaned her head on Mira's shoulder.

"That movie that we saw is based on a true story."

Mira looked at her.

"It is? How?"

Mahina looked at her.

"In the book the demon and the older brother met in the attic of his home. He was afraid of the demon but kept it demon a secret. He found a way by sealing the demon into something but in the movie, the demon was free."

Mira blinked.

"You're talking like you know all the history of this novel. So where is the house that the two brothers lived in?"

"This is the house that they lived in."

There was silence then Mahina continued.

"The demon in the book and in the movie did make that deal with the older brother but I learned who the demon really was."

"Who was he?"

Mahina looked up at her cousin.

"Roxanna's father."

Mira was in shock.

"Does she know about this?"

"She does but she told me that she would never make such deals like that with me or my brother. We have known each other since Edwin and I were little kids. When I first met her we didn't live here. We lived on the other coast line but she was quiet and didn't talk to me at all. I tried to get to talk to me but she would just glare and if I came anywhere near her she would growl at me."

"What made you two become friends?"

Mahina lowered her head.

"There was a tragic event that happened. Have you heard of the Flood of Ranea?"

"The flood that killed 700 lives and then the whole city turned into ice because of how cold it was?"

Mahina nodded.

"Edwin doesn't know about the whole story. He does know that our mother was among those that were killed but he wasn't aware that he was about to be one of those that perished."

"What happened?"

Mahina closed her eyes.

"After the flood hit us I had Edwin with me and I got us both to a safe place where we were safe. I was able to pick up fast that Edwin was sick because he was getting colder each passing day. I learned that he got hurt and water got into him so he was weak to even move. I was too scared to leave him but I knew that we had to eat something. So I went out but when I came back I saw Roxanna with him but I ran to her to try and get her away but she used her tail and tripped me."

Just then Mahina had tears forming down her face.

"Roxanna stayed with us, keeping us both warm but since Edwin was so sick I just became desperate and begged Roxanna to help him without thinking. She did tell me that a human making a request to a demon would have to give their soul to them. I told her that I didn't care and that I didn't want to lose my only brother."

Mahina sniffled then tears streamed down her face as she continued.

"Even to this day, she never turned me into a demon or anything. Sometimes I wonder why and asked her. All she told me was that she didn't see the need to and simply asked if she could stick with us from time to time. I agreed to it then when we moved here I noticed that Edwin was looking in all the rooms and asked him why."

"What did he say?"

Mahina smiled.

"He said that he wanted to meet Roxanna and thank her for saving him. We both went to the attic and found the mirror there. We didn't know what the mirror could do then Roxanna came out of it and Edwin ran to her thanking her. At first she just stared at him but she got comfortable with us and since then we have always gotten along."

Mira smiled at her.

"That's such a good story, it almost makes me want to cry tears of joy."

Mahina nodded then she looked at the mirror but was face to face with Roxanna. Mira and Mahina both looked at Roxanna but neither of them said anything. Roxanna placed a hand on Mahina's cheek and began to wipe her tears.

"You know Mahina, I hate seeing you cry. My blood boils very badly every time I see you or your brother cry."

She rose up then looked at Mira.

"No need to tell me about why she was crying I heard everything."

Mira looked at Roxanna.

"I was wondering, what's with the mirror?"

Roxanna looked away.

"That mirror is something that was created by my father. He is dangerous to be around but as long as he doesn't know what I have been using this mirror for, I'm sure things won't get ugly."

"Who is your father?"

"My father is Neoroxen."

Mahina wrapped her arms around Roxanna's waist then leaned her head on her lower stomach. Roxanna just looked at her then rubbed her head.

"I will be staying for a couple days until Mahina is ready to face people again. Movies like the one you all saw tonight only makes her have major meltdowns from her childhood."

Mira looked at Mahina.

"Should I stay as well with her?"

"You can but someone has to get her school work."

Mira nodded.

"I'll do that."

For the rest of the night Roxanna, Mirajane and Mahina were in Mahina's room sleeping. Mahina slept in the middle of them. Mira oped one eye and saw Mahina cuddled up to Roxanna, Mira thought it was cute because Mahina looked like a little child.

Mira smiled and went to sleep.

**AN: How was that? I wanted to kind of write how Mahina and Edwin met Roxanna and why they get along. I hope you liked this chapter and I will be adding more Ft characters to the fanfic. Let me know what you guys think about this new chapter and I will update real soon, take care!**

**Name meanings.**

**Roxanna: Dawn**

**Neoroxen: New dawn man**

**Mahina: The moon**

**Edwin: Prospering friend**

**Arnon: Roaring stream**

**Adaira: Noble spear**

**Sorry about that. I just enjoy creating names for all my OC but it's just to give you all an idea of how and what name the characters have.**


	7. Chapter 7

For Two days Mirajane and Roxanna stayed with Mahina who was recovering from her meltdown. Mira also went to the academy and gathered the work that Mahina missed and brought it back to the manor. She was surprised that Mahina got right on it and asked Roxanna why. Roxanna informed Mira that Mahina would do her work no matter how depressed or sick she got from something.

One the second day at the late evening Roxanna felt uneasy about something but she didn't show it to Mahina or Mira.

She turned to face the two cousins.

"I'm heading back now, I got something to do."

Mahina looked at her smiling.

"Alright, thank you for staying."

Roxanna nodded then left back into the mirror.

Mahina looked at Mira.

"Hey Mira, I was wondering something?"

Mira looked at her cousin.

"What is it?"

"By any chance do you have a boyfriend?"

Mira smiled.

"Yes. His name is Laxus."

"What's it like having a boyfriend?"

Mira giggled, she couldn't but think that it was cute of her cousin to ask her about dating.

"I like it. When I first met him he was trying to get my attention. I didn't let it work then as time went on he turned into a different person and became gentle again."

"So he used to be the bad boy type?"

"Yes and now he's a protective type."

Mira looked at Mahina.

"By any chance has Roxanna ever taken you or Edwin to her home?"

Mahina paused.

"Now that you mentioned it, she never did. She only tells a few things about her home world but she never took us."

"Have you ever asked her?"

"I did but she told me that it was a type of place that she would never take me. I asked why she wouldn't but she told me that she never wants to hear me ask her about that again."

Mira turned around to looked at the mirror but then she felt arms wrap around her waist and felt a head resting on her shoulder blades.

"Mahina?"

"Thank you for not leaving me. I'm still shaken from that movie."

Mira looked over her shoulder at her cousin.

"You're welcome."

That evening Mahina and Mira were heading back to Mahina's room from being in the art room. When they got to Mahina's room they saw that the mirror was gone. Mahina got scared and they both ran to the attic but saw Edwin running to them hugging onto Mahina.

"The mirror isn't in there."

Lisanna looked at them.

"Where could it be?"

They went to Arnon's office. When they got there they were shocked to Arnon talking with a tall man with blond hair.

Mirajane blinked.

"Laxus? What are you doing here?"

Laxus turned to them and looked at Mirajane.

"I didn't think I was going to see you guys here in this place. I just accepted a mission to get this mirror and destroy it."

Edwin looked at him.

"You can't do that!"

Laxus looked at him.

"Sorry little man, but this mirror is dangerous."

Mahina stepped forward.

"Why are you going to destroy it?"

Laxus folded his arms.

"All I can say is this mirror is more of a portal that goes into the Demon Realm. In order to keep demons out, this mirror has to be destroyed."

Mahina looked at her father.

"You're going to let him do this? How did you even get this mirror?"

Arnon frowned at his daughter.

"One of the maids went into your room and saw this then told me about it. When I saw this mirror I didn't want any part of it in my house so I hired Laxus here to destroy it."

"You can't do this. Edwin and I want this mirror."

"You're not keeping this mirror and that's final!"

"Why not? You already ruined my life as it is! Ever since that Ice Flood Ranea all you ever cared about was yourself! For once Edwin and I actually found someone that we can trust and that someone will never be you!"

With that Arnon slapped his daughter causing her to fall to the floor. Edwin ran to her and hugged her.

"Sister!"

Arnon glared at his daughter.

"You will watch your tongue!"

He looked at Laxus.

"Destroy it."

Laxus turned around to the mirror but was hit away from it. They all saw that Roxanna had been hit from the Demon realm and had crashed into Laxus. Mahina sat up and ran to Roxanna and helped her to her feet.

"What happened to you?"

Before Roxanna could answer they all saw another demon coming out of the mirror. The demon that came out was tall, had long white hair. It was a male that wore black pants and had two horns on his head. He smiled darkly at everyone that was looking at him.

"Hello there, it feels good to be back in the Human world."

Elfman glared at this male demon.

"Who are you?"

The male demon looked at him.

"I am King Neoroxen of the Demon realm."

Mahina blinked in shock.

'Wait? King? Then that means...'

She looked at Roxanna who was looking at her.

"Mahina, get out of here."

Arnon glared at them.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

Neoroxen looked at him with a bored expression on his face.

"I see you have grown up into a pathetic man. How disgusting that our powers were given to humans."

"What do you mean? I know my nieces and nephew have that disgusting curse they call magic but my children are real human beings!"

Neoroxen smirked.

"If your offspring are so normal then how come my eldest daughter is with them?"

Arnon froze then looked at his children. Edwin was scared and Mahina was looking at him.

"Is it true? You two both have demon powers in you?"

Mahina lowered her gaze to the floor.

"Edwin doesn't, I do. I made a deal with Roxanna since the time of the flood but I met her before that."

Neoroxen folded his arms.

"That explains why there was a change in my daughter. Before she met you she was nothing like she is today."

Edwin looked at him.

What do you mean Roxy was nothing like she right now?"

Neoroxen felt his eyes widen in surprise then he smirked.

"My daughter let's you call her that? That's quite strong of her."

Mahina looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Roxanna used to have a younger sister named Roxy. I wonder what her sister would think of some human calling her sister by her name?"

Edwin and Mahina both looked at Roxanna who glared at her father. Neoroxen smiled at her.

"As for the deal she made with you, you're still human."

With that Roxanna charged at her father but was punched hard in her stomach. She dropped to her knees then Neoroxen looked at her.

"Thanks to your change as a pure blooded demon you have gotten weaker."

He picked her up and had her over his shoulder then looked at them.

"As for your daughter..."

He extended his arm and a black hole formed under Mahina and she was sucked into it. Edwin was scared but he was held back by Laxus. They all glared at Neoroxen who smiled at them.

"Just so you know, if you destroy this mirror you'll never see her again so I wouldn't destroy it if I were you all."

With the Neoroxen left back into the Demon realm taking his daughter with him.

When it was all over Mira went to comfort Edwin and hugged him tightly. Lisanna looked at Mira with scared eyes.

"What do we do now?"

Arnon was looking at the floor.

"Destroy the mirror."

They all looked at at him in shock and Elfman yelled.

"What?!"

**AN: The mirror has been found! Neoroxen has shown himself and Mahina is trapped in the Demon realm. What's going to happen now in the next chapter? What do they all decide to do next? Are they going to destroy the mirror or are they going to find a way to save Mahina? I will update real soon with the next chapter Take care!**


	8. Chapter 8

They were all looking at Arnon then Edwin spoke up.

"Father, don't you care at all? Big sister is in trouble."

Arnon folded his arms.

"You and your sister both know I want nothing to do with demons of any sort. Now she's getting what she deserves."

Mira was angry at her uncle but then she looked at Edwin.

"Edwin do you know if I could get any of my demon forms to come out of the mirror?"

Laxus looked at Mira.

"Mira, are you crazy? We have to destroy the mirror."

Just then They saw the mirror glowing a dark purple light. In a flash Satan Soul had appeared before them and she seemed kind of angry about something.

"What do you mean destroy the mirror?!"

Arnon stepped back in disbelief.

"Another one?"

Mira looked at Satan Soul.

"How did you get here?"

"I came through the mirror. I spotted the king coming out out a cave and went inside then I saw the mirror."

Mira went to her.

"You have to let me go into the Demon realm."

Satan Soul had her eyes widen at Mira.

"Mira, are you insane? A human can't survive long in the Demon realm."

"Please, you have to!"

"I said no!"

Edwin grabbed onto Satan Soul's leg with his eyes clamped shut and tears pouring down his face.

"Please! My sister is in there!"

Satan Soul just looked at him then lowered her head.

"I can't risk putting your lives at risk. How did you sister even got into our world?"

Lisanna looked at her.

"The king used some type of black hole and she fell into it."

Satan Soul frowned a little.

"I do have a slight idea where she is but it's too dangerous for you all to go in there."

Laxus frowned.

"There has to be some way for us to get Mira's cousin back."

"You would have to beat the king in order to find her. Sadly the only demon I know for certain that can beat the king is the Great Demon Queen."

Mira looked at Satan Soul.

"How can we find her?"

"In order to even meet with her only three humans could do it but one of you would have to give yourself up."

Edwin looked up at Satan Soul.

"Okay."

Satan Soul nodded then placed her hand on the mirror then the mirror showed a castle. Satan Soul looked back at them.

"Only three of you can go."

Edwin went first then Mira went next, Laxus looked at Elfman. He could tell that Elfman wanted to help Mira but he looked at Laxus.

"Elfman, you and Lisanna stay here and make sure that this guy doesn't break the mirror."

They both nodded then Laxus went through the mirror followed by Satan Soul.

**North kingdom of the Demon Realm**

Mahina was tied to a chair and was looking ahead to see Neoroxen looking at her smiling.

"I see you have woken up. Since you're human still, I bet your soul would be tasty."

He took a step back then Mahina looked up at him.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Well I can't choose right at the moment. I love to watch humans suffer but at the same time I have to punish my daughter."

Mahina looked at him.

"Where is she? Where is Roxanna?"

"Don't worry she's right there."

Mahina looked behind her to see Roxanna on her knees with her wrists cuffed to the floor. Mahina looked at her then back at Neoroxen.

"What are you planning?"

He smiled at her.

"Honestly, I wanted to make you both suffer by having some fun but I wonder who I should start out with first."

He went to Roxanna and grabbed her roughly by her hair making her look at him.

"Now Roxanna, why did you spare this human's life?"

"I have my own reasons."

"Tell me."

"I'm not going to."

Neoroxen frowned then he got an idea.

"You know Roxanna, I was really hoping not to do this but it's the only way now. You used to be known as the Shadow Fang here in the Demon realm."

He went over to Mahina and grabbed her roughly by her hair making her lean her head back.

"I'll just have to put this human out of her misery now."

Neoroxen had his claws ready but then Roxanna looked at him.

"Wait Father, please! Don't kill her! I'll do anything!"

After she pleaded him Neoroxen looked at her.

"You'll do anything? In that case let me remind you who you are. If you agree to it I'll leave your little friend alone."

"Yes father, I agree to it. Just please, leave her alone."

He let Mahina go then went to Roxanna and grabbed her by the jawline. He smiled and looked at Mahina.

"Now Human girl. it's time for you to witness, my daughter's true darkness personal."

With that Roxanna felt a sharp pain spread through her body. Her eyes were gleaming and she was screaming out in pain. Mahina was forced to watch as Roxanna was changing. Roxanna's tail and claws were getting longer and her bat like wings became large. There was a dark shadow flowing freely around her.

"Roxanna..."

When it was all over Neoroxen stepped back as the new form of Roxanna stood up from her broken chains. This new form of Roxanna looked around but didn't look at Mahina. Her wings folded to her back and she looked at her father who smiled.

"It has been years, my daughter."

Dark Roxanna just looked at him with gleaming eyes.

**AN: Alright, we're at a climax now! What's going to happen now that Roxanna's true demon personal is back? Who is the Great Demon Queen? We will all find out in the next chapter! I will keep this story going no matter what and the future chapters will be longer. Leave any comments or questions that you may have and I'll get right on them. Take care!**


	9. Chapter 9

**South Kingdom of the Demon realm**

Mira, Laxus and Edwin were in the castle walking around looking for the throne room. When they got there they saw a female demon sitting in her throne chair with her head resting on her hand. To Mira this female demon looked just like Sitri only her outfit was different. Her cape was black and the jacket under it was a very pale purple. The top she wore under both the cape and jacket was red. Everything else such as her horns and claws were the same as Sitri's.

The queen glanced upward and saw them coming into her throne and lifted her head.

"My, my humans in the Demon realm?"

None of them answered and the queen continued.

"I am Queen Neorana. It would appear that you three have a death wish if you're coming to me for anything."

Laxus frowned but none of them said anything. The queen then smiled at them.

"So humans what is it that you want to ask of me?"

Before Mira or Laxus could say anything Edwin spoke first.

"Please, we need your help. The Demon King took my sisters from the human world."

That made Neorana blink. She honestly thought that one of the others would ask her for a favor but this little child asked her for her assistance instead.

She looked away.

"Little human boy, what makes you think I would simply just lend you a hand?"

Edwin fell to his knees.

"Only you can beat the king!"

"Little human boy, it's not that simple to ask a dem-"

Edwin cried out.

"I already know about the human giving their soul up when making a deal with the demon. I'm going to that only if that means my sisters will be safe!"

The queen felt her eyes widen. No one had ever spoke to her like that, not even her own members of the kingdom. She lowered her head and closed her eyes.

'Just like before...'

She stood up.

"Alright human boy, I will come."

The next thing the queen knew was Edwin had hugged her tightly. The queen just stared at him and all of her advisers just stared in shock at the sight. The queen then looked at Mira and Laxus.

"Let's go."

With they left.

**North Kingdom**

Roxanna was looking at her father but wasn't paying attention to Mahina who was still tied up watching them. Neoroxen smiled at his daughter that he knew very well.

"Now that you're back in the state that defines who you are, we have much talk about and to do."

He noticed Roxanna looking around but then he raised a brow.

"What is it, Roxanna?"

Roxanna looked at him.

"I'm looking for Roxy. I don't sense her anywhere."

Neoroxen looked away.

'This isn't good, I can't tell her.'

He looked at his daughter who was looking at him.

"I had her to practice out of the kingdom because she destroys everything when she can't perfect something new."

"Okay."

"I have a little present for you, a little human girl that's alive and is begging for you."

Roxanna turned her head and saw Mahina looking at her.

"A perfect prey just like how I enjoy them."

She went to Mahina and Mahina was scared then lowered her head closing her eyes. Roxanna grabbed her jawline and forced her to look at her then smiled showing her sharp teeth at Mahina.

"Are you afraid of me human? I have to admit I love that look on your face."

Neoroxen smiled then left the room.

"Do whatever you want with her."

"I will."

After he left Roxanna stood up straight then looked away.

"I should get Roxy to play with us. It will be fun for us but torture for you."

Mahina looked up at her.

"Roxanna please don't..."

Roxanna smiled.

"What is it, human? You're speaking to me as if we are friends."

Mahina couldn't believe it.

"You don't remember me? It's me, Mahina."

Roxanna laughed.

"Me? The demon princess, friends with a mere human? How amusing, I got to get Roxy to hear you speak such nonsense."

Roxanna leaned closer and bit Mahina on the shoulder making her wince in pain then she left out of the room leaving a tied up Mahina. After she left Mahina had her head lowered and had tears streaming down her face.

"Roxanna..."

**Elsewhere...**

Neorana looked at Mira she could sense that there was something about here that stood out but she wasn't sure what it was. Laxus she sensed power of a dragon but that wasn't something for to worry. As they were on their way Edwin looked at Neorana.

"You Highness by any chance, do you have kids?"

Neorana looked at him. She thought it was dumb for him to ask her anything but she guessed it was his curiosity and that she would soon have his soul for herself.

"I do, I had two sons but the second one I adopted. They were a few years apart but I couldn't help but feel the need to wing another child."

Mira smiled at her.

"I bet your son was happy that you adopted a younger brother for him."

Neorana looked ahead.

"No, it was the other way around. My younger son was happy to have an older brother."

They just stared at her but they soon arrived to the North Kingdom then went inside. As they were walking through the hallway Neorana went to one of the room and kicked the door down. Inside the room they saw Mahina who was still tied to the chair.

Mahina looked at them and Edwin ran to her and hugged her.

"Sister!"

"Edwin, how did you find me?"

Edwin smiled at her and untied her.

"The queen was with us."

Mahina froze and grabbed Edwin by his shoulders.

"Don't tell me you made a deal with the queen. Please tell me it's not true."

"I had to. It was the only way she would come."

Mahina hugged her little brother close to her. Neorana looked at Laxus and Mira.

"We'll let those two stay together then come back and get them."

Mira and Laxus nodded, they were about to go but then Mahina looked at them.

"Mira, if you see Roxanna she's not the same."

"What do you mean?"

"The king did something to her that caused her to lose her memory of us and now she is back to her true demonic self."

Laxus frowned.

"We're going to have to knock some sense into her. I'm sure a shock like that will do the trick."

Neorana looked at Mahina.

"Human girl, since she had been in her past self, has she bitten you by any chance?"

Mahina nodded and Neorana went to her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Just relax."

"Neorana punched Mahina hard in her stomach and she passed out to the floor. Edwin picked her head up then looked at Neorana.

"Why did you do that?"

Neorana looked at him.

"A bite from a demon that is in the center of being pulled into that bast is like sickness that spreads. If a human is bitten by a demon like that the chances of survival are reduced. You need to get your sister out of here before she freezes to death."

Laxus blinked in question.

"Why freeze to death?"

Neorana picked Mahina up and threw her to him.

"Don't you humans know that in dark places they're wet, cold and gloomy. We demons that dwell in the dark have body heat but humans like yourselves don't have any kind of warmth other than your clothing."

Edwin looked at his sister.

"Since my sister was bitten the air here had effected her?"

Neorana nodded.

"Yes so now you must get her out. I will fight the Demon king."

Mira nodded.

"When we take her back I'll come and assist you."

Noerana looked at Mira.

"If you're alive by then."

With that Neorana left and they left to take Mahina out of there.

**Throne room**

Roxanna was with her father and he looked at her.

"What is it my dear?"

"I can't find Roxy anywhere."

"True she has been gone for a long time."

"I guess I'll have to give up on looking for her."

She turned to leave but then an explosion appeared. They both looked and Neoroxen froze in his place when he saw Neorana appear out of the smoke and looked at them.

"The Demon Queen."

Roxanna blinked as she looked at Neorana.

"I didn't know that we had a queen."

"She's not just the queen, my daughter."

"Who is she?"

"She's the Great Demon Queen Neorana."

Roxanna blinked then looked at her father.

"You sound afraid, do you know her besides saying the queen?"

Neoroxen gulped.

Yes. She's my mother, meaning she's your grandmother."

Roxanna just stared at him then Neorana glared at him.

"You have some nerve causing trouble in their family. For that you'll be answering to me."

Neoroxen looked at his daughter.

"Roxanna your snack was taken and now they're on their way to take her back to the human world."

Roxanna frown.

"Oh on they don't!"

"Roxanna flew away but Neorana wasn't thinking about her as she charged to attack Neoroxen.

**AN: Alright this chapter is over. How was that we learn that these three demons are three generation family, how nice. Thank you all for reading this fanfic it will continue on. The climax is next when we'll learn everything! Leave any comments or questions you may have, I love any kind of feedback! Take care!**

**Neorana: New Dawn**


	10. Chapter 10

In the woods Mahina had woken up but she was shaking because of how cold she was. Laxus was carrying her but when she woke up he stopped moving.

"So you woke up."

Mahina looked at him then Mira went to them and placed her hand on Mahina's cheek.

"She's freezing, we have to find that mirror."

Edwin looked up at them then he turned around and looked up at the sky and spotted something.

"You guys, Roxy's coming!"

Laxus and Mira both looked up and they saw Roxanna coming towards them. Laxus frowned then he laid Mahina down.

"Edwin stay with your sister. Mira and I will get deal with Roxanna."

Mira stood next to Laxus.

'I won't be able to use Satan Soul here, I would have to use Demon Halphas to fight her.'

Laxus had lightning cracking around his body and Mira transformed into Demon Halphas. Both of them charged for Roxanna.

Edwin watched as they fought in the air. He was amazed by all of it.

"They're so strong."

He looked back down at his sister and saw that she was shaking even more.

'Big sister is way too cold.'

He took his jacket off and put it on his sister. She looked at him when he looked back at her.

"Edwin..."

Edwin smiled at her.

"Just looking after you, like you did for me."

Mahina stared at him then tears formed in her eyes.

"You knew about that?"

"I heard you talking to cousin Mira about the movie we watched and how shaken you were."

Edwin laid next to her and wrapped his arms around her to try to warm her up.

As for Laxu and Mira they were having some trouble fighting Roxanna. In the start they were able to throw her off because Roxanna that Mira in her Demon Halphas form was her little sister but she quickly saw that it wasn't the case. She was able to et the lightning fired at her and send it right back at Laxus. As for Mira she used a shadow blast and hit Mira into the ground.

Roxanna landed to the ground then began to stroll towards Edwin and Mahina. Edwin was scared he was well aware that this isn't the same Roxanna that he grew up with. Roxanna got to them but Edwin stood up and ran to Roxanna hugging onto her with his head in her lower stomach.

"Roxy please, I know you're in there. Please snap out of it!"

Roxanna had an evil smile on her face.

"Who said that you can call me by my little sister's name? What you're doing right now is pointless yet I find it very amusing."

"Don't you remember us? Mahina and Edwin, the two kids that became your friends after the time of the Ranea Flood?"

Roxanna kept her smile on her face as she used her tail and whipped Edwin a few feet away from her then began to walk to him.

"Even though I'm grown, I still play with my food from time to time."

**Kingdom**

Neoroxen was slammed into the floor and was about to sit up but was pinned back into the ground. Neorana frowned at him as she kept him into the ground.

"What happened to you that made you go mad?"

He looked at her angerily.

"I hated humans all together but there was only one human that I didn't hate and that was Altan. He was human yes, but to me he was my brother. He was killed by those stupid humans in that village!"

"I am well aware that he was killed."

"Then there was the Ranea flood. I was with my own two daughters, Roxanna and Roxyne. A group of humans did a unison raid using water and ice then caused that mess."

He paused with tears pouring down his face.

"That mess that those humans made killed Roxyne. We both lost our loved one because of those humans and you expect me to let it go so easily?!"

Neorana looked at her son then hugged him close.

"So you left seeking revenge and created another kingdom."

"Yes I couldn't bear to lose you so I formed everything of this kingdom here and became king."

Neoanna pulled away from her son then looked at him.

"Why did you unleash Roxanna's true self?"

"I didn't. I did something else."

"What did you do?"

"I took away her memories of everything from Ranea flood to this very moment. She thinks Roxyne is alive but I couldn't bear to tell her that her little sister is no more."

Neorana stood up then looked away.

"We better find her because right now she is going to kill the humans that are here."

"Mother, why are you concerned with them so much?"

She looked at him.

"If you want to know, come with me."

They both left the kingdom then headed for the others.

**In the forest**

Mahina couldn't do anything but watch as her little brother was tortured in front of her. Roxanna picked Edwin up by his head and held him high in the air looking at him.

"You're still alive? In that case I'll have some more fun with you."

With that she kicked him away to a tree. Edwin fell to the ground and passed out. Roxanna smiled then got a shadow magic ball and was about to fire it at him but stopped when she felt something grab her leg. She looked down to see Mahina hanging onto her leg.

"Please stop, Roxanna! Don't kill my little brother please!"

Roxanna looked at Mahina then her eyes widened a little as she saw that Mahina had looked up at her with tears pouring down her face. Roxanna deactivated her attack then grabbed Mahina by her throat and held her in the air.

"You're begging me to stop what I enjoy doing?"

she slammed Mahina into a tree but kept her hand on her throat. Mahina's breathing was getting heavy then Roxanna leaned in closer to talk in her ear.

"I can feel your last breath coming fast, would it help if I put you out of your misery now?"

Mahina didn't say anything then Roxanna's face was inches from hers.

Mahina looked at her one more time.

"I love you...Big sister..."

After that she closed her eyes and passed out. Roxanna just looked at her but then she turned around to see Mira, Laxus, her father and the queen cominto to ran to Edwin and picked him up while Neoroxen looked at is daughter.

"Is she still alive?"

Roxanna smiled at him.

"Barely alive, but don't worry Father, we'll have her and her brother as our next meal."

Neorana narrowed her eyes at Roxanna.

"I will not allow it. Give Mahina to me."

Roxanna smirked.

"If you want her, come get her."

Laxus, Mira and Neoroxen watch and cringed as he watched Roxanna getting beaten up by her grandmother. When Roxanna was on the ground Neorana placed her hand on Roxanna's face and shadow magic began to rise out of her.

"I'm sorry but you need to know everything before it's too late."

After that Neorana moved her hand away and Roxanna sat up holding her head with one hand.

"What happened?"

She looked behind her and saw Edwin being held by Mira.

"What's Edwin doing here?"

She then remembered that Mahina was in the Demon realm as well she was about to leave but stopped when she looked at the ground. She saw Mahina passed out on the ground then ran to her and picked her head up.

"Mahina, wake up. You have to."

She gently shook but no response tears were streaming down her face.

"Mahina please, wake up. Don't leave me alone."

She felt Mahina's neck and felt a pulse then realized how cold Mahina was. Roxanna took her jacket off then held Mahina to her body. Within moments she felt a small movement and stood up.

"Mahina just wait a little longer. I will not let you go."

With that Roxanna flew out of there and began to head to where the mirror was. As for the other Neorana had Edwin in her arms to warm him up. To her surprise Edwin cuddled up to her but she went after Roxanna. The others went as well. Laxus was being carried by Mira and was blushing feeling embarrassed about it. Mira didn't know but Neoroxen was chuckling about it.

**Human world**

Elfman and Lisanna were both in their Animal soul and Beast soul. They were keeping Arnon away from it. They were at it for a long time, since the others left. Adiara was also there but she wasn't trying to destroy the mirror but she didn't like the idea of what the mirror could do.

"I'm going to destroy that demonic mirror!"

"We're going to let you!"

"Yes you will!"

Just then they all saw the mirror glowing and Roxanna fell into the room with Mahina still in her arms.

The others came in and Edwin was awake then he looked at Roxanna who got to her feet and ran to look for the fireplace room. Everyone went after her and when they got to the room they saw Roxanna lay Mahina in front of the fireplace and added more wood to the fire. When she was done Roxanna had her jacket on Mahina who was still passed out and stroked her cheek.

"You're going to be alright, Mahina."

Edwin went to her and Neorana went to them as well. She crouched down and placed a hand on Mahina's cheek.

"She will resting for a couple days due to her injuries but she's fine."

Edwin smiled then he laid his head on his sister's rib to listen to her breathing.

Roxanna looked at Neorana.

"Who are you?"

Neorana looked at her then stood up.

"When Roxanna wakes up I will explain everything."

With that Neoranna left the room and Neoroxen looked at his daughter.

"Stay with her, I'll be coming in a couple days as well. We all will know everything when Mahina wakes up from all of this."

Roxanna nodded then she watched her father leave. She looked at Edwin and Mahina as they slept in the warmth of the fireplace and of each other.

Laxus folded his arms and smiled.

"I guess we'll be hearing everything we need to know in a couple of days."

Lisanna smiled.

"I wonder what it is."

Elfman patted her head.

"Same here."

Adaira looked at her husband and saw that he was shaking.

"Dear, is something wrong?"

He looked at the floor.

"We're going to know when Mahina wakes up."

They all nodded then went to their rooms leaving Mahina and Edwin with Roxanna who had fallen asleep with them.

**AN: Okay not much to say on this chapter but how things can get when it comes to admitting why we want revenge for certain things. As for the next chapter get ready the whole truth will be told and what is troubling Arnon now. Next time, the whole truth! Take care!**

**Aurrum: Glowing Dawn**


End file.
